


Under The Greenwood Tree Remix

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Christine Johnson meets Stephen under the greenwood tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those not in the know, James Murray was in the tv adaptation of Under The Greenwood Tree. For this drabble Christine is in the Keeley Hawes role. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

The tree spread out over the village, its branches creating a shelter for those in need. And that was certainly true of Christine Johnson who was sitting on the grass under the tree, wet and unhappy. 

"Sorry. Again," Stephen said. 

Christine glared at him. "I wouldn't have gone into the river if I thought you were capable of retrieving the anomaly detector by yourself. And why you had to be shirtless..."

Stephen grinned. "I didn't want my best shirt to get wet." He eyed Christine up and down. "You could have taken your shirt off too."

Christine ignored him. "And then you kissed me!" Stephen couldn't tell whether she was genuinely annoyed or not. 

"Yes, I did." He leaned forward. "And I'm going to do it again." So he did. 

And she definitely wasn't annoyed.


End file.
